Best View In the City
by Alien-Queen-Stan
Summary: Shameless Mirio smut with little to no plot and definitely some fluff. *re-uploaded because of formatting issues
1. Chapter 1

Mirio had been having a lazy night in with his s/o. The two huddled together on the couch watching some movie he couldn't possibly name for the life of him, he was far too focused on his s/o. The way their eyes lit up as they made some snarky comment about the film or how the light of the T.V. washed their skin in a rainbow of colors had him lost in thought.

He and his s/o had been together for some time and while Mirio couldn't possibly be happier with the way they just worked so well together as a couple or the way the relationship was going there was just one thing that he was having difficulty with. He wasn't sure how to initiate sex, or talk about it in general, with them. Hell, at this point he was wondering if they were even interested. There had been regular heavy makeout sessions that left them both panting and his s/o grinding in his lap as his hands explored every inch of their skin but things had never progressed past that. Mirio and his s/o would always stop before either of them got too worked up.

Mirio was the one who ended things more often than his s/o. It wasn't that he didn't want to continue, God, did he want to continue. The way they would moan and make all those beautiful breathy sounds as they moved their hips against his had him wondering what other sounds he could pull from them or how absolutely divine they'd look all flushed and out of breath under him. He kept stopping because he didn't want them to feel as if he was rushing or pressuring them. He loved his s/o so deeply and to make them feel as if the only reason he was interested in them was just so he could get in their bed would break his heart. He wasn't sure when in a relationship you were supposed to bring that sorta thing up either. His s/o never brought it up or had ever taken things farther on their own initiative either so he wasn't sure if he should speak on it or not. sure , they were more than enthusiastic while he had his lips on theirs and his hands trailing along their body but that didn't mean they wanted to have sex with him.

This whole thing was beyond confusing and more than a little frustrating for Mirio. He couldn't wrap his mind about how one even went about initiating sex with another person. How he's always heard it discussed or seen in movies it was just something that was supposed to happen, as if it was as natural as breathing. They were both supposed to get lost in the moment and not be able to think of anything else, real life wasn't like that at all. While his mind was clouded by how well their lips felt on his or how their teasing touches had his skin feeling like it was on fire the possibility they didn't want to go farther would always be in the back of his mind.

Mirio hadn't noticed how much time he had spent staring at his s/o until he saw their eyes meet his with a questioning look. When he only offered them a smile in lieu of an explanation they rolled their eyes and proceeded to climb into his lap.

"You seem a bit distracted," they noted as they used their hands on his shoulders to steady themselves and his hands went to their hips to provide support. The cocky smile on their face had him rolling his eyes this time and he decided them to punish them.

" Just a bit," he replied as he placed kisses everywhere but where they wanted. He couldn't hold back the light laughter that escaped at their huff of annoyance as he trailed kisses along the crook of their neck. He made sure to pay special attention to their pulse and the sweet noises they rewarded him with as he sucked and gently bit the spot had his chest filling with pride.

It wasn't long before they grew tired of his teasing and they pulled his face away from their neck as they brushed their lips against his. He was more than happy to finally give them what they had wanted and he pulled their body flush against his as his tongue swiped at their bottom lip. They were all too eager to deepen the kiss and their hands trailed up to find themselves trailed in his hair and their hips began to grind in a way that had him having to keep himself from thrusting up into them. A familiar heat was beginning to build in his stomach and those beautiful sighs and hums they did for him only had it building.

All too soon they pulled away from his lips and Mirio had to fight off a wave of disappointment at having things end so soon. However, the look in their eyes as they trailed their hands down his chest to play with the waistband of his pants had the heat from before returning with a vengeance.

"So… you finally gunna fuck me, or what?" They questioned with heavy lidded eyes and a tone that made Mirio weak in the knees. However, the bluntness of their question had him nearly choking on his tongue, of course his s/o would phrase it like that. When he finally regained his composure he saw that their expression had fallen and they seemed unsure of how to take his reaction. Mirio felt relieved to know they had been nervous about initiating just as much as he was and that they actually had the bravado to do so. He quickly made sure to remove any doubt in their mind as to where he stood on the matter.

"Well,who am I to say no to an offer like that," he couldn't fight the smile that came to his face as a flush bloomed across their cheeks at his response. It was a bit odd how they could ask in such a crude way but be flustered that he would return the sentiment but he found it endearing nonetheless.

"Hmm, well you wouldn't be the brightest I'd imagine," they all but whispered and he couldn't help but think that those heavy lidded eyes and plump lips would be the death of him. He made quick work of scooping them up as they wrapped their arms around his neck and pulled him into another mind numbing kiss. Carrying them to the bedroom had been increasingly difficult due to their relentless kisses. He hadn't been sure if he'd even be able to get them to the bedroom with their persistent ministrations and distractions but by some grace of God he had stumbled into the bedroom and was able to deposit them on the bed. Their first time being on the floor or against the wall hadn't exactly sat well with him after all.

He made quick work of his clothes, simply activating his quick and letting them drop to the floor. The way they eyed him from their place on the bed and had their hands trailing down their body towards their sex was more than enough motivation for him to join them on the bed and help in tearing their clothes away.

Mirio fumbled in his excitement and nervousness but they hadn't seemed to mind as they littered his face with kisses and their hand brushed teasingly along his lower abdomen - so close to offering him some amount of the relief he craved but not quite close enough. It was driving him crazy - he'd have to remember to pay them back for it at some point. But right now he was too concerned with giving them the pleasure he'd been dying to provide for some time now.

They looked just as beautiful as he though they would laid out underneath him, eyes clouded with lust and their lips pulled into a pout as he took a moment to admire their form laid out before him. Art was made to be admired after all. At least that's what they had told them on the numerous trips to art exhibitions and museums they had taken him to. He had never been the artistic type but he could appreciate an aesthetic beauty and, damn, did they make a pretty picture. They had seen him naked before due to his quirk and training but he had never seen them in their entirety before. His hands traced along the hills and valleys of their body only to be followed by his mouth and tongue a moment later - making sure to pay extra attention to a spot when they would sigh or moan at the attention.

He wanted to commit their body to memory, to remember all the ways he could make them say his name in that breathy voice that drove him wild. He wanted to remember the flush that enveloped their body, their eyes glazed in pleasure when he touched them in just so or the way their voice wined out his name as they tugged at his hair when his head was between their thighs.

"You like that, Baby?' he questioned, his tongue swiping across his lower lip to capture the remaining taste of them on his tongue. His voice was thick with the lust and desire that he had been putting off from acting on so he could give their body the attention it deserved.

"Quit teasing," they pouted as they pulled his mouth up towards theirs and crashed their lips to his. He let out a deep groan as they began to lift their hips and grind themselves against his arousal.

Deciding to give them both the relief they wanted he tugged their hips into place with a firm grip on their thighs as he guided himself into them and sank into their heat. He couldn't hold back a moan as they wrapped around his length in a vice grip.

"God, you feel so good," he praised between kisses along their jaw. He had to resist the tempation to thrust his hips deeper into them as he gave them time to adjust.

After a moment they began to move their hips against his experimentally and the soft gasp of pleasure they let out at the feeling of his length sinking further into them was damn near maddening. He tightened his hold on their thighs as he set a rhythm for the two of them.

Their moans bounced off the walls in time with his thrusts and Mirio couldn't help the praises that slipped from his lips at how beautiful they looked wrapped around him and how they were taking him so damn well. The way they said his name like a prayer on their lips and the way their hands trailed along his body had the heat in his stomach rising. His mind was clouded with the only thing he could process was how perfect they felt around him. His pace quickened each time those near breathless moans and sighs fell from their mouth.

Their hips moved against his in an all too familiar way and it had him so close to seeing stars. He crashed his lips to theirs, swallowing their moans and cries of pleasure as he quickened the pace, the grips on their thigh tightened and only vaguely did he not to take care of the bruising he would probably be leaving.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous," he breathed out. Watching the way their face screwed up in pleasure, their eyes clouded over until he was all they saw as their chest rose and fell with their breathless pleas for more was something he knew he'd want to see more of. It was too good to rely on something as unreliable and fallible as memory.

The way they tightened around him and their whimpers rose as they held only him as if he was the only thing keeping them anchored to this moment had his hips shuddering as he joined them and met his own release moaning through his gritted teeth.

Regaining his breath he was careful not to crush them as he moved to lay beside them and pulled them into his side. He placed a gentle kiss on their forehead as they both learned how to breathe again. Mirio took the quiet moment to observe them. Sweat soaked hair clung to their face as their chest rose with each labored breath and their eyes were closed as they came down from their high. When their eyes finally opened to meet his and he saw the way their eyes lit up and their face was brimming with the emotions he'd knew they'd give the words to in a moment Mirio couldn't help but think he had the best view in the whole damn city. He couldn't stop the thought creeping in his mind that told him he could get used to this.


	2. Free Falling

Mirio let out a soft groan of approval as his s/o's hands kneaded the aching muscles along his shoulders.

"Oh, poor thing," they teased, their voice soft and practically a purr in his ear, "You've had such a long day." And damn if he hadn't. He was used to the grind by this point and had been well accustomed to the fact that hero work was not nearly as glamorous as the public thought, but if it hadn't been one thing today it was another.

Paperwork that had been given to him far later than it should've, approvals for this and public statements on that. Training with his sidekicks had been rough, one too sloppy in their form and the other making progress far more quickly than he thought they would. He had just barely submitted his intern requests on time and near the end of his shift he had been called in to fill in for another hero on their patrol and it ended with a confrontation with a villain that had been more strenuous than any other confrontation had been in a long while. The adrenaline and thrill of a challenge had been coursing through him during the bout and had allowed him to tune out the pain to just a dull throbbing, however, as soon as the dust settled and the villain was in handcuffs the ache throughout his body became impossible to ignore.

How he had made it home on his own he wasn't so sure but as soon as he had stumbled his way through the door his s/o had wasted no time in sitting him down on the couch and getting to work. Their fingers worked miracles as the slow soothing pressure they applied had him nearly melting into the couch.

Mirio had kept turning his head in attempts to capture their lips with his when they would lean forward to get a better angle or apply more of their weight behind their minstrations for a particularly tight knot in the muscle. His attempts were partly in gratitude and party because he wanted his muscles to be strained in a different kind of way but they had kept denying him, ducking their head or giving him their cheek instead as they continued their work.

He was growing restless, his skin becoming tight and hot the longer they continued to dance their hands along it. He was convinced they knew exactly what they were doing to him each time their hands had him arching into their touch.

They went to lean forward again, one hand sliding towards his front and he was preparing for another opening to attempt to get their lips on his again when he felt the other hand become entangled in his hair, moving his head slightly to the side as their mouth went to his neck. Their breath ghosted along his skin as their hand moved lower, a tight heat forming in the pit of his stomach. Their voice was soft and it ghosted along his skin as they spoke between the kisses they trailed along his jawline.

"Let me take care of you," their kisses trailed down the column of his neck and he was certain they could hear the racing of his heart in his chest as their hand dipped past his chest.

Their heavy lidded eyes held his gaze as their fingers danced along his lower abdomen, they had demanded he remove his shirt earlier when he had staggered his way through the front door before they sat him on the couch, their nails raked over the exposed skin and the muscles in his stomach clenched as their hand went lower. His breathing was heavy as they trailed their fingers along the waistband of his pants, his length was straining against the fabric and he felt as if he would fly apart at the seams if they continued teasing him any longer. His toes nearly curled when they dipped their finger below the waistband, fingers giving a teasing massage to the skin before slinking back up.

He had to bite back a groan of frustration, their hand left a scorching trail and his blood boiled from their ministrations, he was certain they'd leave him in this state as long as they could.

Mirio wasn't sure how they had went from them standing behind him with the couch acting as a barrier between their bodies and teasing hand climbing back up his chest to them panting under him. Surely it hadn't been without a fair amount of teasing on their part about his eagerness, they always did enjoy getting him worked up to a fever pitch. The specifics of how they had changed positions though was lost on him, he was far too concerned with their sighs and moans to care.

Their breaths mingled in the small space between their bodies, pupils blown wide and blood singing as he pushed them further into the cushions of the couch, working himself into them and trailing kisses along their neck.

One of their thighs moved to his waist in order to give him more access, the friction from the grinding causing the coil in his stomach to tighten but not enough to relieve either of them. He wanted to feel their skin pressed against his.

He wasted little time removing their clothes from their body. His eyes drinking in their form as his hands explored the newly exposed skin, his mouth never far behind and all too eager to trail kisses and bites along their dips and curves stopping only when he was between their legs.

Mirio could hear their pants and moans becoming louder as he worked them, the noises only serving to encourage him further. They shuddered underneath him and gave a soft cry and Mirio had to grip their thighs tightly as they began to twitch from his ministrations. It wasn't until the hand that had been wound in his hair gripped the strands tighter that he looked up from his position between their legs.

His skin grew impossibly tighter as he looked upon the vision they made laid out on the cushions. Their skin was flushed and their chest rising and falling with their heavy breaths, their eyes glazed over in pleasure and the marks he left on them littered their skin. They tugged onto his hair again and he rose till they crashed their lips to his. The slick slide of their tongues and the hand that dipped between the space of their bodies to hook a finger into a belt loop of his pants was driving him senseless. They pulled back from the kiss and their panting breath danced across hip lips.

"So, you gunna join me or am I gunna have to do everything myself?"

Their coy question had been accompanied by an arch of their back in a movement that rolled their hips against his and left him groaning. He gave them a punishing kiss before leaning back on the couch and activating his quirk.

He watched the heavy lidded eyes of his s/o take in his form, they looked to they wanted to jump him and it left his stomach coiling further. It wasn't until those eyes suddenly became wide with shock that he realized his mistake.

His s/o went to lean forward, to do what they weren't really sure - they couldn't very well grab a permeated Mirio, but before they could even sit up it was too late. The other half of the couch where Mirio had been was empty aside from the pants he had been attempting to get off.

Their brain was still trying to process what had just happened when they heard yelling and crashing coming from the apartment below them. The shouting was accompanied by Mirio's own rushed apologies and a slamming of a door. They couldn't stop themselves from bursting into laughter, their body shaking and tears stinging their eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation.

They had just managed to contain themselves when Mirio rushed through the door. His face was a bright crimson, much brighter than any other blush they had seen on him in their years of knowing him. When their eyes met his they tried to hold the giggling in, putting a hand to their mouth to try to muffle the sound but it was too much. They flung themselves back onto the couch and their stomach began to hurt with how hard they were laughing.

Mirio had been leaning against the door as he watched his s/o try and fight off their laughter, he couldn't help the few embarrassed chuckles that escaped from him either. Never in his life had he been so grateful that the hallways of their complex were always empty than when he had to sprint back up to their place.

He walked over to his s/o as they sat up and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"So, have fun on your trip?"

Mirio rolled his eyes, they never did know when to stop teasing. He lightly pushed them back onto the couch as he towered over them. He wasted no time, capturing their lips in a deep kiss as he moved between their legs. They were more than eager as they wrapped their hands around his neck and arched their body in an attempt to close the distance between them. They shuddered against him and broke of the kiss with a moan as his hand moved between their bodies to the juncture of their legs. When he pulled back the shit eating grin was back on their face.

"Sounded like someone got a whole show down there."

It didn't take long before his hand has them coming undone underneath him. He wanted to make sure the only words they'd be saying for the next hour or two were some garbled version of his name. He'd accept a swear word or too as well.


End file.
